Alternative Perspective
by G3n3raL86
Summary: A prequel story to SF4 (before the events of the SF4 movie) featuring mainly Cammy and her Delta Red team, plus a brand-new character named Caius (something like an extension of myself). It'll cover the events of SF4 and SSF4 with changes and (maybe) i'll keep posting chapters as a continuation of SSF4. Just don't expect any Cammy fanservice here, since i love and respect her.
1. A New Challenge(r) Appears?

She kept her eyes closed. She concentrated on the chopper sounds. She couldn't believe that they would return. Either way, she had to face it and left her painful past behind. Although many of the Delta Red members believed that everything was over, she knew better than anyone...

The choppers were closing at the designated place. Atlantic Ocean, a small remote island. Delta Red had intercepted some strange readings from that place. "This couldn't be a coincidence, we have to investigate this..." she said back at MI-6.

Along with her, Colonel Wolfman was at her side.

"The orders are simple: Investigate the surrounding area for enemies and infiltrate the facility, gathering as much info as possible", the Colonel said to the soldiers and to her.

The soldiers cleared the area outside the facility and she infiltrated it.

_"How did they constructed this base on a such small island? And why the government and the Delta Red kept us believing that everything regarding Shadaloo was over?"_she said to herself.

Many thoughts were spinning inside her mind, but she needed to stay focused.

She wasn't astounded in what she saw: Drugs, weapons, things that were familiar. But, there was one shot: **No Shadaloo insignia anywhere to be found.**

_"Who are these guys?"_

Finally, she reached above a room via the ventilation shafts. Inside they were a number of scientists and some sort of a cloning tube.

_"This can't be happening, they still doing those disgusting experiments on humans?"_

The scientists were just about on opening the tube. The host was a male human, 25 years old, around 1,76 cm tall, great long white hair and green eyes. After the host stepped out of the tube, the gave him back his clothes (a pair of blue-jeans, sneakers, his U-shaped t-shirt and his jean chain) and they started asking him questions in order to check if everything was OK, like "who are you feeling?", etc.

_"Another brain-washed victim", she thought. "This has to stop now!"_

But she needed the right opportunity to strike. But, surprisingly, the host started an attack upon the scientific team, knocking them unconscious.

_"He... is so fast!"_ she said to herself, _"But, how can this be, they should have brain-washed him, they aren't taking any chances with their guinea pigs!"_

The boy made his way out of the room, attacking anyone in his grasp. She, on the other hand, followed his every move.

Finally, he made it to the room where they kept the mainframe computer of the facility. The rest of the base knew what was going on, so they lifted an alarm.

"FIND THE SUBJECT AND DISPATCH HIM ASAP!" a voice yelled from the megaphones. "SHOW NO MERCY!"

The boy was surrounded, but nothing could stop him. In front of her spying eyes above the shafts, he dispatched almost everyone.

"That serves you right!" he yelled at them. More soldiers came to the scene, but he managed, through the mainframe, to activate a self-destruct sequence.

"EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" the director of the base called out loud from the megaphones. Every personnel retreated. It was just her and him. It was a good opportunity to confront this strange young man.

At the same time, Wolfman contacted her in order to warn her.

"Gather anything you can find and get the hell out!" he said to her through the mic. "Don't risk your life if you can't find anything!"

Meanwhile, the boy made a disc copy, containing various info on the activities of this facility. And it was the perfect time for her to step out of the shadows.

"This is as far as you'll go". She said to him, as she landed on the ground from above.

"So, I suppose you've been waiting all along from above, right girl?", he said back to her.

"... So, you noticed?"

"Yeah, I did." he said back to her.

Her eyes landed on the optical disc.

"This disc. Give it to me."

"Why should I?"

"We need this more that you do."

"Ha, you army types want to dig your nails even deeper, right?"

"Well, that's why we're here...!"

The boy grappled the disc firmly in his hand...

"I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, but you just HAD to come here to do justice, right?"

"I told you, THAT'S why we're here!" She said with a cunning smirk in her face.

"Hmm, very well." he said, "let's to this, the old-fashioned way then...!" said the boy and took an offensive stance.

"We got a couple of minutes before this base blasts to hell's time." he said.

"As you wish, but... I won't be so gentle like those morons you were fighting!" she said back to him, stroking an aggressive pose towards him.

It seems like there's going to be a great showdown between those two...


	2. A Chance To Earn A New Life

It was only a couple of minutes before the explosion. The young fighters were ready to duke it out, not thinking about the pressure of time. She needed the optical disc the boy had; it was the only info of the existence of this facility. There wasn't time to debate.

"Well then, here goes!" she said, dashing forward to the boy. She jumped towards him, executing her Cannon Strike. The boy, raised his hand and stopped the attack with his palm. She wasn't expecting such simple movement that it could block her CS. Afterwards, he applied pressure and through the girl away. She managed to stand on her feet easily.

"It looks like you knew about this attack..." she said to him

"Well, I actually did... Ms. Cammy!"

"...How did you know my name?" she inquired

"It's secret, I can't really tell you!" he said, with a cunning smile.

That drove Cammy to the edge and kept attacking him with more pressure. The boy managed to escape her, dashing towards the exit of the facility.

"There isn't much time left! You need to catch me if you want this disc!" he yelled back at Cammy while he was making his way out.

"He isn't taking me seriously, is he?" Cammy said and with a blink of an eye, she rushed behind him really fast, like the speed of sound.

The boy thought that she lost him, but he was mistaken. In front of him was the exit, but before he could reach it, a red coat covered his vision.

"What the hell...?" he said and in surprise, Cammy appeared behind him. The young man turned to face her and she landed a kick in his face.

It was a hard hit. He lost his steps and he felled down the huge staircase on the base.

"Sir, I can see someone falling down the staircase!" yelled a soldier at Colonel Wolfman.

"Well, as far as I know, Cammy is having some fun there!" he said back to the soldiers. "... But, stay sharp, we don't know what will happen now".

The boy standed at his feet when he landed down on the ground, in front of the staircase; he didn't expect such a sneaky approach from her.

"Damn, that was avoidable..." he said.

Suddenly, Cammy made a huge leap from above, hoping that she could strike the boy down.

_"He must be a spy of some sort, I mustn't let him flee!"_ she said to herself.

When she was ready for another CS, the boy said to himself:

_"That again? Third time's a charm, just keep on doing this...!"_, said to himself with a cunning smile and he managed to side step, avoiding the CS. When he got on his feet, they continued their fight.

In front of the surprised eyes of many Delta Red members, Cammy and him were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Wolfman was watching the boy really closely; he was pretty good, considering the fact that someone could actually go hand-to-hand against Cammy.

Suddenly, the boy remembered the self-destruct sequence and he warned Cammy.

"Wait! It's gonna blow! We should stop this for now!"

"Agreed... But, you're coming with us, I can't let you go!"

"But...!"

Cammy grabbed firmly his hand and she yelled back at Colonel Wolfman:

"Sir, we have to evacuate, the base is set to self-destruct in a couple of minutes!"

Wolfman listened to Cammy and he shouted really loud at his comrades:

"EVACUATE AT ONCE! DON'T LEAVE ANY POW BEHIND!"

"YES SIR!" the soldiers replied.

With haste, all of the Delta Red members plus the mysterious lad (now in Cammy's custody) made their way onto the choppers. As they made their way away from the island, the base exploded, leaving no trace of its existence. The only thing that made it alive from the base was that disc the boy had.

Wolfman boarded the same chopper with Cammy and the boy. He was really curious and he started asking the boy some questions:

"Impressive work. Cammy told me that you were the one who put the base to self-destruct. Not to mention your fighting abilities."

"Hmmph... You're welcome..."

"So, what are you planning to do now?"

"I dunno. Maybe can you ride me somewhere?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere. Just... Anywhere... Oh yeah, you where looking for this..." And he gave the disc to Cammy.

"Well, you need it more than I do. I just made a copy of whatever i've found in the mainframe, put it into good use." he said.

Cammy was speechless.

_"Why is he giving it so easily, he was holding on it so much..."_ she said to herself.

"Let's make a deal, then" he said back to the Colonel. "You got the disc and you're going to drop me somewhere, is that OK?"

Colonel gave it some thought and he said:

"I've got something better in my mind: Why don't you join us since you don't have anywhere to go? Your performance was excellent." he said back with a smile.

Everyone inside the chopper stared at the Colonel, especially Cammy. How can he trust a mysterious individual like him?

It was all up to him...


	3. Identity Revealed – Decision Taken

The choppers were closing on MI-6 at England, but many things were twisting inside the boy's mind...It was a hard call... _"Joining Delta Red, just like that?"_ the young man wandered...

"You're... You're asking me to join you?"

"Why not? Is there anywhere you can go or anything you can do?" Wolfman said back.

"..." The boy was thinking hard.

Cammy was watching the conversation and she objected:

"Colonel, he knows my name! Not to mention he was able to read some of my movements somehow!"

"Hmm, that makes things interesting, right Captain?"

"But sir, he is not even brainwashed, how can this be?" She said back.

The boy stroke a smile and said:

"It's natural, since Bison was not in the picture."

"You mean that Bison wasn't back there?" Cammy asked.

" If he was, I would be brainwashed right now. Those guys weren't exactly Shadaloo either..."

"... Is that so?" Cammy said back to him, feeling a bit relaxed. For a moment she thought that Bison has returned.

"Besides, i've heard that Bison was defeated in the last World Tournament and he never showed up from since..." the lad added.

"... But, how did you ended up there in the first place?" Cammy replied.

She was very curious to learn about the boy's adventures. Same goes for the Colonel. The boy couldn't hold back anymore, he knew well they wouldn't let him alone, so he began to explain himself.

"Well... I was kidnapped by these guys a long time ago. It seems that my fighting abilities attracted them... I used to pick up fights in the streets, placing bets and stuff like that. It was nothing out of the ordinary." the young man said.

"So, you were into martial arts, right?" Wolfman said.

"Correct. When I became of age, I loved watching fights and I wanted to do the same. My parents didn't liked the idea, but i've managed to convince them that martial arts could come in handy... Well, they actually DID came in handy...!" he said, looking back at the island where that base was.

"What about your parents?" Cammy said.

"Well... They HAD to go through them in order to get me... And they did..."

Cammy looked away. _"You've been through a tough road, even the fact that you're not brainwashed..."_ she said to herself.

"Hey, it's OK, I've been through it, really, that happened many years ago...!"

Wolfman felt sorry for the young man but he needed more info about him.

"It's most unfortunate..." Wolfman said.

"...Don't worry about it..."

"Your name, boy?"

" Lawrence. Caius Lawrence." The lad finally revealed his name.

"Hmm, it has an epic feeling to it!" Wolfman said with a smile.

"Huh, come on!"

"I'm Colonel Wolfman and I see that you know Cammy very well!" he said back

"Yeah... I suppose you want some answers, right Cammy?"

"What would be perfect."

"Well, those guys had data on you and from the other fighters. They let me study some of your moves and i've gathered many clues about your fighting style and the rest of the fighters who participated in the last World Tournament."

"To what end?" Cammy said.

"You were my... potential targets! But without mister B. and his Psycho Power, maybe we can be... potential allies!" he said with a smirk.

So, I take that as a "Yes, i'll join you?" Wolfman said.

"Sure, i'm up for a challenge...!" Caius said.

"That's great, we could really use people like you!" Wolfman said.

Cammy looked a bit skeptic, but she had to trust Colonel Wolfman on that one.

_"Maybe he will turn out well... But i'll keep my eyes on him, just in case... And those guys who kidnapped him, they were not "exactly" Shadaloo?"_ she said to herself.

Delta Red awaits...


	4. Inside MI-6: Time to get Red

It was a long and somewhat exhausting journey, but the choppers made it back to England at MI-6. Caius was fallen asleep; he never had the luxury of relaxation back when he was kidnapped, so he found some time to chill out for a while.

Cammy was still very skeptic by the Colonel's decision. Although she admits that Caius had a lot of spark inside him, she needed more clues of his whereabouts. Also, this whole scenery reminded of herself; Caius is something of a mirror to her reflecting her past, especially now that he's going to join Delta Red...

The choppers landed and Wolfman woke up the young lad.

"Here we are, it's time to go now." he said to Caius.

"Uhmm, yeah, yeah..." Caius said back to him, feeling a little bit dizzy.

Along with the rest of the soldiers, they set afoot inside MI-6. Caius was feeling a bit awkward but no one could blame him, since all of the eyes were looking towards him.

Everything inside MI-6 were looking really serious, since it's an secret intelligence division.

_"Those guys aren't fooling around with their stuff, do they? No wonder they formed an unit like Delta Red to take care things of utmost importance..."_ he said to himself.

Along their way, three individuals were waiting for Cammy's and Wolfman's return. Those were Lita Luwanda (melee weapon expert), McCoy (ranged weapon expert) and Ginzu (computer wise-kid).

"Hey, you're back, finally!" Lita said to Cammy and Wolfman.

"We certainly are. Mission accomplished." Wolfman said.

"...And I see you brought a P.O.W.. Is he Shadaloo?" McCoy said to them.

"I'm something more complicated." Caius said back.

"Hahaha, you seem to have fun, puny man!" McCoy said back to him, gazing at Caius's long, white hair. Caius noticed that and he said back:

"What's wrong, never saw white-haired guys before?"

"Erhm, no..." McCoy said.

"Great, neither do I!" Caius said, somewhat enraging the giant.

Lita was examining Caius and she said to Wolfman:

"Sir, what are we going to do with him?"

"Well, this ''Puny man'' as McCoy says, is going to join our team!"

The rest of the team paused for a while. Lita looked at Cammy with a "what's going on?" expression at her face. Cammy just smirked and lowered her eyes away from Lita.

"But, you'll have to prove yourself, Lawrence. You'll undergo an advanced training program and after that, something that will put your own life at it's stake. Well?" Wolfman added.

"You want me badly, so I can't refuse...!" Caius said back to him.

"Very well. We shall begin the preparations after you'll settle in and take some rest."

Lita was very curious about Caius's abilities and she asked him:

"So, homeboy, what are you capable of? Joining Delta Red is not something to be taken lightly." he said to him.

"He destroyed an entire Shadaloo base by his own, not to mention that he's good at analyzing a fight." Cammy said back to Lita.

"Wow..." Ginzu replied.

Even the rest of the team were starting to look upon with a better eye. They could see that he could made a valuable addition to the team.

"So, any objections about Caius joining us?" Wolfman said.

"..."

"That's great, this is what I wanted to hear!" Well then Cammy, why don't you show Caius our equipment room? He could use some clean clothing."

"Roger sir" Cammy responded. "Well then, shall we?"

"Hell yeah... Mam!" Caius said back. Cammy looked at him and she threw a smile.

"You're feeling acquainted somehow as far as i'm seeing..." She said.

"Well, sort of... There's not so much difference between here and where I was... I was also following orders there."

"I see... so any... wetwork from your stay in Shadaloo?"

"Nah... just a guinea pig."

"For what purpose? I mean you must have something that those guys implanted you..."

"..."

"Are you hiding something, Caius? We're not taking any chances here."

"Nothing to worry about. Even I'm still unsure..."

"Hmm..."

"See it that way, Cammy: I'm one, you're... well, too many numbers. What harm can I possibly do here?"

"Well, judging by what I saw back there, you can do a LOT of damage...!"

"...Yeah, anyway, forget it..."

The two of them kept on discussing, until they reached the equipment room.

"There it is" Cammy said.

"That's great, i'll get myself a rifle!"

"I hate to break on your parade, but we DON'T use weapons."

"...Bummer... Oh yeah, something else; Do I have to fill any papers?"

"Yes. Colonel Wolfman will see to it."

"That's fine. And what about the training program? I could use some training..."

"If you are so eager, I can tell the Colonel to begin it."

"Great, just give me some time to relax and i'll be OK."

"Very well, i'll inform him ASAP. Take this paper sheet and show it to the guys inside the equipment room. They'll give everything you'll need."

"Roger that."

"OK, we'll study the disc you gave us."

"Let's hope that I got something useful with this disc. See you later, Captain."

Caius went and took all the necessary stuff and after that he was introduced to the military dormitories. Everything seemed to be in order.

Also there was something else; he was feeling awkward towards Cammy. Those databases he studied back there were holding information regarding Cammy's past, not only her fighting abilities. He couldn't believe that Cammy actually coped with everything she faced in her entire life. Of course, he didn't told anything about that, he knew that anyone would like to forget such a tragic past. At the same time, Cammy had the same thoughts for him...

Now, it's time to prove himself...

-BEGIN TRANSMISSION-

"It better worth my time."

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I have urgent news..."

"Go on, if it is indeed urgent."

"Subject CP has escaped sir, Delta Red took him..."

"...Really? Along with the Doll I presume..."

"You don't sound even a bit disturbed, sir..."

"On the contrary, I feel happy!"

"But sir, we lost an entire base, he managed to activate a self-destruct sequence..."

"INDEED WONDERFUL NEWS! He is a very promising subject, don't you think?"

"I wish I could share your optimism, sir. We can't control people's minds at will and many subjects will surely rebel against us."

"It doesn't matter. Actually I feel happy about him. Besides, I have this girl for the time being, she's very obedient... he's going to help me when the time comes."

**"Sir, we haven't had an opportunity to test it!"**

"He needs time to see many things, don't worry, that's why I feel relived that he escaped, he can see really wonderful things, especially with Delta Red... Now, if you excuse me, I have a bunch of paperwork to look at."

"...Umm, yes, of course, sir. You know better..."

-END TRANSMISSION-


	5. In Training!

Many months have passed since Caius agreed on joining Delta Red back at MI-6. In order to join them however, he needed to pass a series of certain training sessions in order to prove that he'll be a valuable asset to the rest of the team, although Colonel Wolfman and Cammy knew that he had everything they needed.

The young man received special training on many courses: Espionage, assassination, gathering intelligence, etc.; He triumphed on every department (not to mention that he already had some extensive training back in where Delta Red found him), making Wolfman proud and somewhat skeptic at the same time. The rest of the team still had some doubts over Caius's identity, but they had great confidence on the Colonel's decision and they felt more drawn towards him in the past months.

Between Caius's final training sessions, the Delta Red team gathered at the Briefing Room and discussed on him and his abilities.

"So, what do you think?" Wolfman said to the team.

"Well... Not bad, not bad at all. We're talking about a prodigy here." Lita said back.

"Ha! The boy will kick major ass when the time comes, if you ask me!" McCoy said.

"What Lita and Mat said!" George said back.

"... It's been some time since someone like himself showed on Delta Red, only a couple of months since he began his sessions and he's already on this level..." Cammy said.

"I put a lot of trust on Caius. Now, let's hope that he'll pass the final stage of his training." Wolfman said.

"Oh, is that time already?" Lita said.

"Yes, since he's quickly passing with excellence all of the sessions. I'll let it be known to him." Wolfman said.

What Wolfman was saying is that the final stage of those sessions is the Survival Mission. In order to become a fully fledged Delta Red member, you'll need to survive in a harsh environment, relying only on a military knife for 10 days.

...

After a couple of weeks, Wolfman contacted Caius in order to inform him for this final challenge. Caius went to the Colonel's office to discuss this matter.

"Colonel, you wished to see me?"

"Ah yes, please, have a seat. Well then, where should I begin..."

"Aww, just say the magic words, Colonel!" Caius said, hoping that it was time for "graduation".

"Haha, let's not rush it! Although you have shown that you can handle almost everything Caius, there's something else..."

"And this is...?"

"It's called the survival mission."

"... I see." Caius said, scratching the back of his head. "And what is required to do it?"

"The procedure goes like this: We'll throw you on an abandoned island and there, you'll be on your own. Your only companion will be a standard-issue military knife."

"How generous of you! Anyway, for how long?"

"10 days."

"I cant' refuse such an offer, can I?"

"No, I'm afraid you can't!"

"If it is the last thing that it'll take to be Red, i'm up for it."

"Very well. We have already decided on the location. Take a look at this map. Anything familiar?"

"Yeah... This is the place where you guys found me!"

"Exactly. We thought that this remote island will fit perfectly for your survival mission. There's plenty of flora and fauna there, so you'll manage for 10 days."

"Wooho, a 5-star holiday, i'll take it...!"

"That's the spirit! Now, I' will contact you again in order to ready yourself both physically and mentally. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"That's great. Dismissed!"

While Caius was walking away from the Colonel's office, he thought:

_"Hmm, maybe it wasn't such a good idea joining those guys in the first place... But, what options where available for me? And now, 10 days of survival? Well, I think it's better that waking at 06:30 every morning and having tea for breakfast...!"_

He kept on thinking many things in his way back at the dormitories when he crossed paths with George Ginzu, the computer wizkid of the team.

"Hey Caius!"

"Hey G, how's it going?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Well..."

"You learned about the final stage?"

"Yeah... I can't say that I feel relived, but since i've gotten this far, I'll have to make one final stand, I suppose..."

"You're right, it would be shame if you step down now."

"Me? Never! I was born ready!" Caius said with a smile.

"So it seems! Everyone here at MI-6 are speaking highly of you!"

"Haha, come on, let's change the subject... What about that disc I gave you back then, any results? I never had the time to ask you before cause of my training."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, typical Shadaloo stuff. There wasn't a clue about them re-emerging or whatsoever. Although, they never addressed themselves as Shadaloo..."

"I see... And they're been quiet for the past months..."

"Yes, and many here in MI-6 are thinking that's all over for them."

"Maybe, but let's not rest assured... Anyway, I gotta go, see you later, G."

"Alright, see you!"

Along the way, Caius saw Cammy and Lita. They were talking about various things.

"Hey handsome, over here!" Lita said to Caius.

"...Hey, greetings." Caius said back.

"So, I hear that congratulations are in order?" Lita said.

"Ehmm, not exactly... You see..."

"Survival?" Cammy said.

"Yeah, that's right..."

"Oh come on, it will be a snap!" Lita said.

"I hope so. The Colonel said that he's gonna inform me in order to prepare myself."

"It's nothing special, really. Don't get discouraged by that." Cammy said to him.

"It's OK, I just didn't knew about this. Well, i'll be taking a nap for a while, if you need me, call me."

He made it to the dormitories and he found Matthew McCoy cleaning his sniper rifle.

"Well, well, looks how's here!" Mat said.

"Hey man... Uhmm, I suppose you heard the news?"

"Yes, the girls told me about everything. Don't worry, we're behind you 100%!"

"Ha, thanks... I just..."

"What?!"

"Well, i'd like to take a nap now..."

"Of course, you deserve it! I'll just keep on cleaning this weapon of mine."

"OK, although I had weapons training, Cammy said that we're not using any weapons.."

"It's true, but you never know, a weapon could save your life, depending on the mission and the situation!"

"Uh-huh... OK, we'll talk again later, Mat."

Finally, he found some time for some sleep. He needed all the rest he could get in order to be in top condition. The survival mission was the only obstacle in front of him... Will he succeed?


	6. I'll Survive!

That day was really big for Caius. It was time for the survival mission and he was ready, even the fact that he was having a little doubt deep down inside, but just like Cammy, he survived thus far and he needed to be ready at all times; this was the principle of Delta Red. This final test will determine if he's going to join the team, or not...

The rest of the team put a lot of faith in his abilities and they knew, before even the mission, that he would succeed.

Cammy, on the other hand, had some thoughts in her mind, troubling her every single day since Delta Red found Caius back in that island. She kept thinking about Shadaloo. Where they really disbanded or are they just assembling their scattered forces? Even with this optical disc Caius gave them in the past months, they couldn't find any link to them..._"Maybe it's over... finally. We can rest assured now, can we? But, what about those guys who kidnapped Caius back then?"_she said to herself.

But, she had to think about the now, instead making "ifs" and "whats" in her mind, which she tend to do them a lot...

The hours were passing and Colonel Wolfman called Caius to his office. The time had come.

"Well then, are you ready?"

"Let's get it over with, Colonel."

"Excellent. I will escort you to the helipad. Cammy will be waiting for you there. She will fly along with you to your destination."

"So Cammy is coming with me?"

"Yes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask her about everything, OK?"

"OK... Let's do it."

Both of them started walking to the helipad. Just outside of MI-6, Lita, George and Matthew were anticipating Caius's departure for the island. They wanted to wish him good luck and bid him farewell.

"Hey! Here he is, our new hero!" Lita said with a somewhat loud voice.

"Haha... Hello everyone..." Caius replied.

"Aww, don't tell me that you're scared! You've destroyed an entire base own your own, a little survival mission won't hold you back!" Mat said.

"That's right, we're rooting for you, bro! Everyone has pasted this one, don't worry!" George said.

Caius appreciated their encouragement and support.

"Well, I didn't expect so much support, I thought things here are ''Swim or Sink'' or something like that...

"Since we're putting our lives at stake at Delta Red, it's the best we can do to keep up!" Lita said to him.

"You're right... OK then, i'll see you when I see ya folks. Thank you for everything!"

"No prob! Cammy is waiting for you in the helipad, you lucky dog!" Mat said back, making Caius blush.

"...Yeah, right, I better get going. Farewell."

After Caius bade farewell to the rest of the team, he and Wolfman made their way to the chopper in which Cammy was waiting for Caius.

"Here you are." Cammy said.

"Where else could I be?" Caius said back.

"It's all set. Well Cammy, you'll take it from here."

"Yes sir."

"Caius, i'm wishing you good luck. And be careful, lad. We don't want to lose you out there! Do your best and those 10 days will be over in no time!" Wolfman said to further encourage him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me twice. I'll survive!" Caius said back.

"Well then, get on" Cammy said to him"

Cammy and Caius set foot onto the chopper. "All right, off we go!" the pilot said and the journey back to the island where Delta Red found Caius has begun. Along the way, things for Caius were looking pretty moody. Cammy noticed that and she tried to raise his spirits.

"Don't tell me that you're worried, Caius..."

"Well, a little bit. It's just..."

"I know how you feel. Your life has dramatically changed..."

"It's true, but I can deal with it. Anyway, maybe we should change the subject."

"As you wish."

"You know Cammy, I was wondering: You suppose that it's over?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Hmm, I see... So, you were there, right? At the World Warrior Tournament, right?"

"Yes..."

"You guys made an amazing job taking M. Bison down."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, it wasn't exactly a stroll in the park..."

"I can imagine... I didn't want to..."

"It's OK, but the past is the past. We should focus to the now."

"What's exactly what i'm doing..."

"So, the weight of loss of your beloved ones doesn't apply to you anymore?"

"Not anymore."

"So revenge it's not on your agenda, right?"

"No, because i'm not the first, nor the last person who lost someone to Shadaloo. Even if I kill the ones responsible, it wouldn't bring my parents back... Even if I had ran to my other relatives, still, those guys would be searching for me. I didn't wanted to put their lives at stake."

"...Wise spoken, Caius."

"Haha... At least, this is my perspective."

"And it's a really logic one. Others wouldn't stand all of these burden you are carrying."

At that moment, Caius took his eyes away from Cammy and he said to himself:

_"My burdens are nothing compared to what you've been through, Cammy..."_

Cammy looked at him and said:

"Is everything OK? You've been thinking hard the last few days, you know..."

"I'm OK, don't worry!" Caius said back with a smile.

_"I must be really careful around her... She doesn't know that I know about her past... Curse those databases they gave me to study... Everyone who's interfered with Shadaloo is somehow doomed to be tied with those creeps forever..."_

"You know, Caius, being a Delta Red member has many privileges."

"Hey, still trying to cheer me up? I'm OK!"

"I thought that this would interest you at some extend...!"

"I can imagine: Lots of money, lots of days-off... But lots of danger."

"Pretty much. Everything in a good quantity!"

"And quality I presume. I can't wait to get my own apartment. Although I'll need a huge amount of cash..."

"If you succeed in your survival, we'll give you something to get your gears going." Cammy said with a smirk, closing her left eye to Caius. The young man looked away from her and he started scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, really? That's good to hear."

Cammy stared at his long hair and said:

"...Seriously, how can you keep up with that much hair?"

"Oh, i'm obsessed with long hair, in general."

"I see... But white isn't their natural color, right?"

"They're permanent bleached. I just wanted to change my appearance, so I requested from those scientists to have them bleached white."

"Strange request..."

"Well, they wouldn't let me go, so...!"

"Haha, that's true!" Cammy said, smiling back at him.

_"Wow Captain, you're even more beautiful when you're smiling..."_Caius thought while looking at Cammy.

For Cammy, laughing was a difficult task. She tends to laugh sometimes, but for the most time, she retains her serious, mature look in her face. But no one could blame her; Shadaloo took her smile from her face at the very first day she drew her first breath in this world.

...

After a couple of hours, they finally reached back in which they first met each other. The chopper landed on the ground and the two of them stepped out of it.

"Wow... Did I caused this back then? Caius said, looking at the ruins of the base in which he was held captive.

"You certainly did. That explosion you triggered actually earned you a place among us, Colonel Wolfman was very impressed."

"Well, there's something else; We need to continue our fight, now that we don't have any distractions!"

"Not now, we'll have plenty sparring sessions back at Delta Red. For now, you need to hold on to your military knife Colonel Wolfman gave you."

"Of course, I'm joking. Well, thanks for coming along with me."

"No problem. Anything else, Caius?"

"I'm all set, Captain. I'll do my best."

"Very well. Farewell and don't die on us soldier!"

"Yes Mam! Commencing survival mission!"

With these words, Caius's survival had begun. Cammy flew back to MI-6 and the young lad was all along. Those 10 days were the last obstacle between him and his chance to join Delta Red. Failure is NOT an option.


	7. Welcome back, Sir!

"So, what day is today, Captain?"

"It's the 10th day, sir."

"Very good.. Well, it's time to bring him back."

"Yes sir. I shall inform our pilot right away to prepare himself for the journey."

"Do it. In the meantime, i'll make sure that everything will be set for Caius's arrival..."

/

After she spoke with the Colonel, Cammy transferred the order to one of the pilots of MI-6. The 10 days had passed and it was the time for Caius to return back to them and finally, he'll be able to take off the training uniform in order to wear the official Delta Red attire along with a red beret.

The pilot took off and he headed to the island in which Caius had undergone his survival training. After a couple of hours, he arrived at the Atlantic Ocean, the place in which everything began for young Caius.

The chopper landed at the shore and the pilot was able to spot Caius; he was topless, practicing his punches and kicks by hitting a tree. Not to huge, but it made a perfect sparring bag during those 10 days.

Of course, Caius noticed the chopper's arrival and he saw the pilot coming towards him.

"So... It's over?" he said to the pilot.

"Yes sir, we can go back now, everyone awaits you back at MI-6."

Caius paused for a moment. What was that "sir" doing into the pilot's sentence?

"Umm... How did you addressed me just now?"

"Don't worry, sir, everything will be clear once we head back. Please, follow me back to the chopper!"

"Okay... But, let me finish something..."

Caius landed his eyes to the tree. In a blink of the eye, he landed a strong kick, cutting the tree in half.

"Okay, now we can leave. I could REALLY use the showers, you know!" he said to the pilot with a smile.

Swallowing a bit hard, the rookie escorted Caius back to the chopper. They took off and this was the last time that they'll be seeing this island.

Along the way, Caius stated asking some questions:

"So, can you tell me now what's going on with all of these "sirs"?"

"I've been ordered not to tell anything to you, sir. Colonel Wolfman has all the answers."

"...I should have known... Anyway, what's your name, fly-boy?"

"David. Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Damn, cut those "sir" nonsense, call me Caius, that's an order!"

"Yes sir, I meant, Caius!"

"Now you're talking... So, how are things back at home?"

"Just like you knew them... Everything's quiet."

"Really? Well, I could use some rest..."

"You sure will do! I almost forgot; there's a small drawer in the base of the seat, help yourself with whatever you'll find there!"

Caius opened the drawer and surprisingly, he found some snacks.

"That's great, although I can't wait to eat some cooked food. Thanks, Dave."

"Anytime! And here's a thermos with some tea!"

"... No thanks, i'll pass on this one. My relations with tea aren't the best around..."

"As you wish!"

"It's okay. I'll take a quick nap, when we arrive, wake me up..."

"Yes sir!"

"HEY!"

/

The time passed quickly and the two of them finally arrived back at MI-6. Dave waked Caius from his slumber and they set their feet inside. Caius looked around the halls of MI-6 and he never thought that he would be happy to see this place again. Things may turn more serious, now that he's going to join the rest of the team.

"So, the Colonel expects me in his office, I suppose?"

"You guessed it! I was to escort you there."

"That's not necessary, I know the way there. Anyway, thanks for bringing me back, Dave... AND CUT IT!"

"But I didn't say anything!"

"You were about to say "sir" again!"

"...You got me there! Take care now, Caius!"

"You too, fly-boy."

He made his way to the Colonel's office. He knocked the door, but no one answered. He kept on knocking until he found out that the door was slightly open. He stepped inside and the Colonel was nowhere to be found. _"Great... Where could he be now? MI-6 is like a maze... He could be anywhere..."_

Just about when he was ready to leave, a small note caught his eyes. It was placed near the edge of the office. He also noticed his name on it. He opened the note and this is what it was written on it:

**If you are reading this, meet us at the training room. We're expecting you there. Colonel Wolfman.**

_"Huh, you forgot to include a kiss, Colonel! Well, it can't be helped, let's get going, the more quick this whole ordeal is over, the more rest i'll receive."_

Caius left the office and he made his way to the training room. Along the way, some Delta Red soldiers were greeting him, the military way. He looked at them and he wondered that on earth is going on...

/

He finally reached his destination. He got inside the training room. Some shallow lighting was illuminating the whole room, but the visibility was low. He made a small walk inside the room and he couldn't see no one... What was going on was unclear to him...

He was getting impatient. He's being through a lot the past days and he couldn't stand much. Not to mention that due to the survival he was exhausted.

"WELL, YOURS TRULLY IS BACK, EVERYONE!" Caius shouted.

Not a single reply and he was getting even more impatient.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Along with those footsteps, he could also hear someone clapping their hands... The sounds were closing in, slowly revealing the one responsible; it was Cammy.

"Well, well, you made it back, Caius, bravo!" Cammy said, with a really devilish look and smile towards Caius.

"Captain? Why here? And with your military outfit?" Caius asked her with suspicion.

"What's wrong with my outfit? You seem worried, Caius...!"

"...Something tells me that it's not over, right? Not when you're looking me with that way..."

"Hahaha..." Cammy laughed quietly while keeping her smile intact...

Suddenly, something started piercing the air. It was headed at the back of Caius's head. He managed to hear the piercing sound and he made an evasive roll. It was a set of ninja kunai knives. He stood on his feet and he saw that it was thrown by Lita from a level above the room.

"Hey, nice reflexes, handsome! You still got it after those 10 days!"

_"Please, just tell me that i'm dreaming..."_Caius said to himself.

And finally, the lights started to illuminate the whole room and Colonel Wolfman appeared in from of him. Caius was filled with anger; he couldn't believe that he was going through.

"Welcome back!" Wolfman said.

"Can you explain me that the hell is going on, Colonel?"

"Actually, a change of the rules..."

"What?"

"Well, since your performance is quite impressive, I thought about this final test! How about continuing your fight with Cammy inside here? Back then you didn't had the luxury of time. Besides, I want to see how you'll perform under all of this pressure you've experienced at the last 10 days."

_"His talking about our fight back in the island in which they found me... Damn it, I can barely stand on my legs... This starts to get on my nerves, but it can't be helped... He looks serious about that..._"

...

Fine, i'll do it, but it won't be my fault if the Captain gets hurt...!" He said back to them, taking an aggressive pose against Cammy...

"Maybe you're the one that's going to get hurt. In your state, you can't do much, right?" Cammy said in order to provoke him.

"In my current state Captain, expect some surprises. Don't look down on me."

"Of course not. Show us your true potential, Caius!" She said back and she took her fighting stance.

And so, a great fight is going to be held within MI-6...


	8. Caius's Trump Card

The stage was set for the battle between Cammy and Caius. Although he was worn out from those 10 days of survival, there was no other way. He needed to stand up against Cammy, even if the odds were against him.

At the same time, Wolfman ordered the rest of the team to gather to a higher spot from the ground, in order to watch the fight. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them.

/

"Well then, have at you, Caius!" Cammy shouted and he rushed towards him.

_"Damn... That's unfair. What Colonel Wolfman is thinking? "_ he said to himself.

Cammy was closing in really quick. She is extremely fast; he couldn't do much in his current state. The only wise thing for now was to defend himself, until he could find an opening at Cammy's offense.

_"OK, relax and everything's gonna be OK, just focus on defending for a while... But... Every time I fought with Cammy, my right eye was feeling a bit of... odd somehow... Same as now. What the hell is going on...?"_

Cammy was only a breath away from his position and she started landing a couple of kicks on him. Caius managed to block and avoid many of her kicks. Cammy knew that he was no push-over, so she was careful around him, even in his forsaken state.

_"She's really fast... I wonder what she could do if M. Bison was still controlling her with his Psycho Drive... Ha, I don't wanna know..!"_ he said to himself, while avoiding everything she was throwing at him.

Cammy stopped her offensive strikes and she moved away from him.

"Well, you can still keep up with me, that's impressive. But the question is "for how long?" she said to him.

"One way to find out. Just keep on attacking and we'll see!" he said back.

"As you wish..!" Cammy said and she rushed again toward him.

_"Rushing again in front of me? You' re easy to read, Captain!"_ he said to himself.

But, at his surprise, Cammy stopped instantly and she executed a Spiral Arrow.

"WHAT THE...?" Caius shouted, but it was too late. He lost his balance due to the low hit and just before he was ready to hit the ground, Cammy grabbed him and threw him hard on the ground.

"You weren't expecting that, didn't you, Caius?"

_"Arghhh... That was cunning... And... that again. My eye's playing tricks on me... Every time she executes a special move... Wait... What's going on?"_ he thought and he was really skeptical and this situation...

"What's wrong? Lost your will to fight?" Cammy said to him.

"Me? Never! You're underestimating me..!"

"Ah very nice, I'll just continue my pressure upon you!" Cammy said and she executed her Hooligan Combination (Frankensteiner). She grabbed Caius's head with her well exercised legs and she threw him again on the ground.

"You must enjoy being thrown down! You need to expect the unexpected, Caius!"

Caius stood up from the ground. Meanwhile, he experienced the same issues within his right eye...

"OK, enough with those grabs already... And don't you think that..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. Cammy jumped towards him.

"Cannon Strike!"

"No, not that again... That's really easy to read, you've done it on me a couple of times!" he said and he dodge the attack easily.

Then, something happened: A flash came out from his right eye... It wasn't ordinary. Cammy stopped and she and the rest of team watched as Caius's struggled to maintain his senses.

"What's going on? What's this flash all about?" Lita said to the Colonel.

"I don't know... But we'll found out soon enough." he said ta to Lita.

The flash ceased and Caius was breathing somehow hard and he stood on his feet.

"What in the world happened? Are you OK?" Cammy said to him.

"I'm fine... It's OK... Well... Do you remember? You asked me if those guys gave me something... I think that I found out...!

"What's that? Tell us!" Cammy said with an aggressive passion.

"I just want to..."

Caius stopped talking and he jumped in front of Cammy. She couldn't do anything but to watch.

"So, is this your CANNON STRIKE?"

Cammy stared at him, watching a mirror version of her CS executed in front of her beautiful, big blue eyes. She snapped out of it and she managed to avoid the hit. Wolfman and the team were left speechless.

"Sir, that was Cammy's CS! He can copy her moves!"

"So it seems... Anyway, I think it's time to stop the fight. He fought really well. And we'll see about this ability of his."

The team needed some answers after that...


	9. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's note: Hey everybody, I need to clarify two things.**

1. Up until now, I've written 11 chapters. I wrote them in the past year, so I was able to post them more frequently. Right now, I haven't written anything new, due to my limited time... I won't be able to post so often, but I'll do my best.

2. This fanfic focuses **MAINLY** on Delta Red (Cammy and Co.) and the new hero, Caius. In the future events of SF4 and SSF4, I will also include many other characters like Chun-Li, Guile, Ryu and Ken (just to name a few), but the story will unfold mostly through Cammy's, Caius's and Delta Red's perspective.

That's all and happy reading:)

...

"THAT'S ENOUGH, CAPTAIN!"

Colonel Wolfman shouted, giving an end to the battle between Caius and Cammy. Apparently, he and the team needed some answers about Caius's mysterious ability. They stepped down from the upper level of the training room and they reached the lowest level, where the two young fighters were fighting.

Cammy was looking at Caius while he was sitting on the ground. He was feeling a great deal of pain due to the activation of his right eye. Wolfman approached them and he started talking to Caius.

"Excellent. We're mostly impressed with both your fighting abilities and your stamina. You managed to hold off most of the Captain's attacks, even in your current worn out condition."

"Umm, thank you, I suppose?"

"Haha, don't worry, it's over. You don't have to prove yourself anymore."

"Great... Glad to hear that... But before you ask me about this, I..."

"No worries, you deserve some rest first! After that, we can talk about this interesting ability of yours!" Wolfman said with a warm smile.

_"He's serious? I thought that they would never let me go away with this... Not that I knew anything about it, but..."_

Cammy and the rest of the team didn't actually agreed with the Colonel's decision, but everyone they agreed on one thing: Caius needed to rest, after all that ordeal. Besides, Caius never showed any signs of defect or whatsoever.

"Well then, you heard the Colonel, take some time to rest and we're talking, handsome!" Lita said to Caius.

"Yeah, might as well do that. Thanks guys." Caius replied.

"...Caius, you're...you're..." George said with a somewhat trembling voice. The rest of the team was starting to notice what George was worrying about.

Caius's right eye (the one that copied Cammy's move set) was bleeding from the inside.

"Wow, that's unexpected... It won't stop bleeding..." Caius said. "Umm, guys, it feels strange, like...Well..."

He lost his words and he fell to the ground unconscious, but not before Matt managed to grab him. The bleeding was getting more intense.

"MY GOD!" Lita screamed.

"Quickly, get him to the infirmary!" Cammy shouted at Matt.

"Wildo!" Matt replied.

And so, Matt put him upon his shoulders and he rushed to the infirmary of the MI-6.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

"...Ummm... Where... When... What?"

"Hey! Bro! Welcome back!"

"What the... George?"

"Yup, it's me!"

"Oh... What is this place?"

"Don't worry, you're going to be OK! We're at the infirmary!"

"Really? I should have known..."

"So, how do you feel?"

"Fine, just this terrible headache..."

"That's nothing compared to the inner eye bleeding you had. Thank God, we managed to stop it. A little more and... Well, you know. You lost a lot of blood, but you're born to survive I guess!"

"Hahaha, yeah I'm a stubborn one...!" Caius said with his rough voice. "So, how long I've been here?"

"A whole week. You recovered rather quickly."

"Oh really? Anyway, what's your position here? You know about medical?"

"Well, no, the medical crew took care of you. I had orders from Colonel Wolfman to watch about something..."

"Speaking of something... You mean my right eye! Why else do I have to wear an eye patch..."

"That's right! We were impressed with this copying ability of yours and we took the liberty of removing it and study it."

"Well, I see... So, what did you find?"

"First, there's no sign of you copying valuable information about Delta Red activities and that was a great relief for the team! Secondly, It was I that I found out that you didn't copy anything suspicious, cause this eye can be plugged onto a computer and one can study it! Really hi-tech stuff! Impressive! And so far, I've seen that you've managed to copy all of Cammy's moves! Really Impressive!"

"Heh, I thing that's even more impressive that those guys back at the lab in which you found me managed to implant it onto me, don't you think?"

"Ohh... Yeah, I'm sorry..."

"Ha, that's OK. After I saw the potential of it, I found it interesting, too."

"Indeed. I also found out the cause of bleeding: No maintenance was performed on it and so, it was starting eating away your nerve endings between the eye and the brain."

"Creepy...! Anyway, just tell me that you can plug it back again to my eye socket..."

"Of course, don't worry! It was built that way: remove it, maintain it and plug it again!"

"That's a relief, thanks bro."

"Anytime! Well, maybe I should let you rest. You've been through a lot..."

"Rest? Nah, I'm fine. I've slept straight for a week, I don't need anymore of a rest, but I could REALLY enjoy a shower... But wait: maybe water was damaging the eye in the first place?"

"No, it's waterproof and even more! Really thoughtful! The only thing that's necessary for it is to clean it regularly!"

"Well, that's great news. So, care to plug it back to me?"

"Of course! Just lie down and everything will be finished before you know it..."

"What do you mean? Wait... AAAARGHHH!"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that you'll experience some pain issues with your nerve endings...!" George said, with a cartoonish look on his face. "Thank God that these endings are artificial and they allow your eye to connect with them every time!"

"... Arghh... Yeah, I think that's really useful..."

"OK, you're all set. I've also got a new set of clothes for you here. Just finish whatever you need to do and then, go see the Colonel. He needs to speak with you."

"Affirmative... And here I go, talking military stuff..."

"Hahaha! Anyway, see you when I see you, Caius!"

"OK, bro, thanks again for everything."

After a whole week within the infirmary, Caius was ready to walk again among the halls of MI-6. And, he couldn't stop thinking about one thing: The time that he will officially join Delta Red.


	10. Welcome to Delta Red!

After spending a week in the infirmary, Caius was finally able to stand on his own feet again. With a new set of clothes given to him by Ginzu, he took some time to arrange his belongings back at his dormitories and he took a quick shower; something that he was wishing after the end of his survival training.  
He wore his new clothes (still, these clothes were for new trainees in hopes of becoming fully fledged Delta Red members) and he began his trip to the Colonel's office.

_"Meet him in his office... What on earth is he planning again? One way to find out, I guess..."_

Frustration is the only thing that he was feeling. He's being through a lot at the post months and yet, no word about him joining the rest of his teammates at Delta Red...

Along the way he spotted McKoy. Before Caius could say anything to him, McKoy said:

"Hey, look who's back from the dead! I hear that the Colonel's waiting for you, right?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Mat. And yes, I'm heading there now."

"Great! Just... Well, nothing, keep going mate!" Matthew said, with a really devilish look on his face.

"Aha... You have something for me, don't you? And something's telling me that I'll need to find out by my own, right?"

"Exactly! Anyway, good luck! Don't keep the Colonel waiting!"

"Yeah, good luck..."

After this little chat, Caius made his way to Wolfman's office. He knocked the door a couple of times. Fortunately this time, he got a reply. The Colonel was inside.

_"Hmm, what should I expect this time, some kind of trap of something? Here goes..."_

"Sir, I'm here, you wanted to see me?"

"Of course, come in! I hope you had a restful time this week?"

"You could say that..."

"Oh come on! Cheer up a bit! What's with that mood?"

"Excuse me for my suspicion sir, but you seem a lot friendly like's nothing is happening in this world..."

"Why not? Especially now that I have a big announcement for you!"

"Oh great, what kind of mission you have prepared for me? Take out another Shadaloo base maybe? Cause I'm getting really expert on this!"

"Haha, that's the spirit! Well, not exactly. I can't let you out with us yet for that kind of mission, not before you can join us."

"Ohh, that will be the day..."

"You see, everyone is already talking highly of you and since you passed everything with flying colors, you'll need to take off this training set you're wearing and wear THESE clothes."

Wolfman took from his desk a set of clothes. And not just any ordinary clothes. It was a set of official Delta Red attire and another one suited for future military operations. On top of them, a red beret and a Delta Red patch.

Caius froze in place; he couldn't believe that the time had come.

_"...Man, that was... Unexpected..."_

"On top of that Caius, I thing that the red beret will make a great color antithesis with your white hair!"

"I'm flattered..." Caius said, still gazing at the real stuff.

"Good, good! Now hear it from these lads!"

"From who?"

The rest of team were already there the whole time. They were overhearing the conversation from outside the office's door. They stepped in and congratulated Caius.

"Welcome to Delta Red, puny man!" McKoy said, grabbing Caius tightly is his arms.

"I'm happy too Mat, but if you squeeze me more, I won't be around to see it..!"

"Oh right... Anyway, we're very glad that you made it!"

"Haha, thanks."

"Fantastic job, Caius. Officially now, welcome!" Cammy said.

"Hey Captain, thanks. Oh, before I forget it, can you tell me now why everyone's addressing me as "sir"?"

"You have been promoted since your performance was outstanding, handsome!" Luwanda said.

"Really? Promoted to what?"

"Well, from now on you'll be Sergeant Major Caius!" Luwanda said again.

"Isn't this unfair towards to other members in here?" Caius said.

"Well, it takes skill to be on top and you deserved it. No one has shown such devotion in a relatively short time." Cammy said. "And here's a little extra for your efforts. Something to get your gears going, remember?"

Cammy gave to him a piece of small paper.

"What's this?"

"A bank cheque."

"Are you serious? It wasn't necessary...Wait...What...?

Caius looked at the cheque and he found that the number was consisting of a great deal of pounds. A really big sum in such a small piece of paper.

"Umm, are you sure that's not a mistake, right?"

"No! Since you'll be working with us, you'll need a house, furniture and other things, right?" Wolfman said.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts! You earned it!" Ginzu said.

"OK, I'll take it, no worries!"

"OK! And it's good time to get to know you better!" Ginzu said.

"With all of these training sessions we didn't had much time with you!" Luwanda said.

"There's always time." Caius said. "But, I need to settle down first, right?"

"Of course, take your time. We don't have anything serious missions on our hands, so it will be OK." Wolfman said.

"Excellent. Again, thank you guys."

And so, Caius finally fulfilled his purpose. Now, the future awaits.


	11. London is Calling!

**Author's Note:** Hey, I would like to comment something on a guest review I had:

**1.** Caius **IS NOT A MAJOR**, of course. He's a **SERGEANT MAJOR**, which roughly translates as the highest ranking Sergeant at the army. His rank is way inferior to the one of a Major and it shouldn't be confused because it has "major" at it.

It may still seems a high rank for him already (but it makes sence, since he exceeded Colonel Wolfman's expectations and he gave him a boost rank), but just think that Cammy is already a Captain at her 20's and she's only 3 years at Delta Red;)

**2.** Also in this chapter, there's an interesting conversation between our two main heroes.

**3.** Finally, this is the last written chapter I was talking about (the first 11 chapters were already written in the past year...) Right now, I need to sit down and write new chapters, but it'll take some time...

That's all:)

...

"Hey, where are you going, Caius?"

"I told you, I need to settle down, right? Well, now's the time. You know, find a house, some furniture, that kind of stuff."

"Sounds good, let us know if you need any help!"

"You helped me a lot already. I'll just take my time just for now."

"As you wish... Sergeant Major!"

"Hey, knock it off. Anyway I'm off to London. I'll see you again, bro. I've already informed the Colonel about that thing so I'm off-duty today."

"OK, have a good time finding a house!"

\\\

With that said, Caius was ready to hit London. He was overjoyed by the fact that he had become a Delta Red member. And of course, becoming one isn't an easy task, but Caius had everything they needed.  
Caius was ready to leave MI-6 until he got a glimpse of Cammy sitting in the briefing room. She was checking various info regarding Shadaloo. And of course, with a warm cup of tea near her.

"Hey Captain, what's up?"

"Hello, Sergeant Major."

"Don't call me that...!"

"As you wish. Just remember it's very special that you got this rank so quickly."

"I did everything you told me to do. So, I think that was pre-planned, right?"

"Well, you could say that. There's always the risk of failing, you know..."

"I know, I know... Anyway, gathering info on Shadaloo?"

"Yes, although their activities are really minimal. Even the local police can handle such easy tasks..."

"I see... Anyway, I gotta get going..."

"Searching for a place to leave I heard? Well, I might as well give you a ride."

"The Colonel told you, huh? Alright, I could use a ride, thanks!"

"Hmm, some thoughts on your mind, Caius? You sound happy about this...!"

"Me? No! Come on, I thought that you knew me better!"

"All of the men are the same... Well, mostly...!"

"There are exceptions, Captain."

"Haha. Anyway, let's get going."

\\\

The two of them made their way outside of MI-6. They reached the place at where Cammy had her car parked.

"Here we are, get in."

"Well, that's a nice car."

"Thanks. You might as well get one for you, since you got the money now."

"It's at my 'to buy' list, don't worry. So where are we going?"

"Actually, I need to get some things from my apartment, so we'll head there. Also, you can find a couple of houses for sale there as well. Many of them with furniture inside."

"That's even better, I won't have to worry about buying AND carrying them furniture. Thanks for the info, Captain."

"When will you stop calling me Captain? It's been for a long time now..."

"OK... Cammy, no problem."

"That's my line...!"

"Haha..!"

\\\

After some time, they arrived at Cammy's apartment.

"Here we are, Caius." Cammy said, switching off the engine's car.

"OK. I'll begin my search at the block. Thanks for bringing me here."

"Anytime. Although..."

"What?"

Cammy lowered her head and took a somewhat more serious look on her face.

"Caius, there's something we need to talk..."

"...Yeah, go on."

"When we found you, you said that back at that base, they gave you my... well, I mean, those databases from many street fighters, right?"

"Yes, they did... Why are you asking?"

"Those had more things than just fighting data, am I correct?"

"Like...?"

"Come on, historical backgrounds..."

"... Ermm, yeah, they did... I'm sorry that I kept it, it's just..."

"It's OK, it's OK... The past is done, we can't do nothing now..."

"Right, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, of course. It is indeed hard to forget about what happened to you."

"Since you know who I am now, maybe we'll need to forget about it..."

"As I told you, yeah. One needs to move on with his/her life. And you are doing exactly that, Cammy."

"I'm doing my best... Anyway, we should get going. We got both things to do. When you're done, yo can call me back if you need a ride again."

"OK thanks. Well, we'll talk again, Cammy."

\\\

After a couple of hours of searching for a house, Caius finally bought one with furniture inside. It was the best he could find in the block. After that, he called Cammy.

"So, is it done?"

"Yep, the best one I could find."

"Great news. I'm coming to pick you up."

\\\

After some time, Cammy arrived.

"I didn't keep you waiting?"

"No! Everything's fine, don't worry."

"Get in. The best you said, right?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, because... You and the rest of the guys are all invited for dinner!"

"Hehe, that's not necessary you know, we don't..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER, SOLDIER!"

"Do I need to remind you who's the superior here?" Cammy said, rising her eyebrows cunningly.

"I don't care! Since you want to know me better, it's the least thing to do. Besides, I owe you my very existence."

"Oh, come on, you don't have to owe anything!"

\\\

After some time, the two of them arrived back at MI-6. Things were pretty quiet inside and it's been for some time now.  
Caius and Cammy made their way inside the structure.

"Well Cammy, are you going to accept my invitation?" Caius said with a warm smile.

"OK, but we need to tell this to the others."

Out of nowhere, the rest of the team appeared in front of them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Caius said.

"Well, well, look who's back! Everything's in place, Sergeant?" Wolfman said.

"Yeah, actually, I had something for you guys..!"

"Go on..." Wolfman said back.

"Since you've done a lot for me, I am inviting you to my house for dinner. How's that?"

"Hey, not a bad idea, bro!" George said.

"So, you are going to cook and stuff?" Mat said.

"Well, it's a dinner invitation, isn't it? Of course I will."

"You know how to cook, among other things? You never told us you could!" Lita said.

"Ahh... It's nothing important. Anyway, are you up for it guys?

All of the team looked at each other and they agreed.

"Why not, lad! We would be really happy to accept!" Wolfman said.

"Great! I'm gonna make something special for all of us!"

"As long as it doesn't involve whatever you used to eat in your survival mission...!" Cammy said.

"Haha, don't worry! Trust me on this!"

And so, young Caius was feeling more close with his team. Even closer with Cammy, now that he revealed to her that he knew about her past and they decided to leave it behind.

And finally, it was a good opportunity for Cammy and the others to get to know him better.


	12. Proper Introductions, Evil Activities

**Author's Note:**

OK now, this is a really interesting one. I'm doing some origins background on Caius and most importaltly, this is the last gap between the SF4 movie "The Ties that Bind". In the next episode, everything begins.

Hope you like it:)

...

It's been a couple of days since Caius proposed to his Delta Red teammates for dinner at his newly acquired house. He also had time to decorate and tide it up as well.

"Alright, that should do the trick, I hope these guys will like it." Caius said, while adding some ingredients to the dinner he was making.

It was just a few hours before his new friends arrive to his place and he wanted everything to be in place. After some time, he could hear the bell ringing...

"Hey everyone, welcome, come in!" he said to his teammates.

"Good evening, Sarge! It's nice to see you in casual wear!" Wofman said.

"Likewise for you all. I suppose these clothes makes us look more human."

"And your hair tied in one place... Hmm, you look even better like that!" Lita said, making Caius blush somehow.

"Oh... anyway, come in!"

The team walked inside the house, while laughing silently at Caius feeling blush.

"Well, well, nice place you got here! Really cosy." Lita said.

"Indeed it is. And sufficient in space, too." Cammy said.

"You really know how to keep a house, bro!" George said.

"And the decoration is tasteful as well, mate!" Mat said.

Caius was feeling happy. His apartment wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. It was a perfect place for one person, with enough space to go around.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad that you liked it. But, don't just stand there. Dinner's ready and I hope that you're hungry."

"You could say that! So, what's on the menu?" Matt said.

"Boiled rice, bovine meat and a special sos I've made. You'll love it, I promise. And after that, a decent dessert awaits you!"

"You're spoiling us like that, Caius." Cammy said.

"Come on, it's nothing. Well, what do you say, shall we eat?"

"Of course!" the team said back.

"OK then, sit down at it'll be served, right away!" Caius said.

…

"Wow, that was really good!" the team said.

"Thanks, it's a good thing that you liked it. And now...!"

Caius stood from the table and he went to the fridge. He took from it the dessert and put it at the table. It was cheesecake.

"Well, let's see if you like this."

"Oh my... That's cheesecake!" Cammy said with a tone of pleasure.

"You're font of it, Cammy?" Caius said.

"Oi mate, Cammy's really into cheesecake. You made her day now!" Matt said to him.

"Really, I didn't know... I'm more of the chocolate type, but I decided to buy something different this time."

"You managed to stroke Cammy's sensitive spot here, lad!" Wolfman said.

"So, what do you waiting for? It's all yours!" Caius said to them, giving a set of small plates at spoons for the cake.

…

After the dessert, everyone went at Caius's living room. It was time for getting to know him better.

"Make yourselves at home. Besides, it's your money we're talking here!" Caius said, looking at Cammy.

"Ha, don't make us cut any profits from your services!" She said back.

"Of course not! Anyway, you wanna know better about me, right? I'm all yours."

Colonel Wolfman took the liberty of speaking.

"First of all, we're all grateful for what you did to MI6 and of course, for tonight's dinner. Now, let's take it from the top, shall we?  
Caius Lawrence. Your father was half-Greek, half-American and your mother was from Europe, specifically from Sweden, right?"

"Yep, that's right. Just like on the papers that I filled at MI6."

"Quite the multinational guy! So, where were you born?" George said.

"I was born in Greece. We moved to Sweden when I was 6 years old. Better life opportunities there for my parents. When I became 16, we moved to the United States and at my 20th year we settled down in Japan and we stayed there for 3 years, until they came... I spent 2 years with those guys back at the Atlantic. Finally, I was starting to understand the reason why we've moved so much..."

"I got it. Shadaloo kept an eye on you and your family, right?" Matt said.

"Yes, that's it. I was deeply into fighting and this attracted them. They were looking for fighters and martial artists I suppose..."

"That's probably it. But, since we found you at the Atlantic, no one ever has heard anything major from them..." Lita said.

"I'm pretty confident that they're up to something." Cammy said. "For them to cease to exist like that..."

"It's a shame that I don't remember anything at my stay with them back there. I was drugged most of the time and this pain at my right eye when I woke up... They really enjoy tampering with humans, don't they?" Caius said.

Cammy looked down with a sad face.

"Yes, they do. They're inhuman, that's all." she said.

"I mean, I didn't wanted to...Well... You know..." Caius was in a bad position, fearing that he made a reference at Cammy's past.

"Lad, we know that you know about Cammy's past, there's no use of hiding it." Wolfman said.

"But Colonel, it's not what I meant... Anyway, I'm sorry, guys. I should have told you, but it's not a happy topic..."

"It's OK, handsome. We knew right from the beginning that you would have such kind of info. No one is blaming you for knowing about it. We were supposed to be enemies after all, right?" Lita said.

"I suppose you're right, Lita. It's just..."

"Hey, it's over now. We dealt with our past, remember?" Cammy said.

"Yeah, I do. Looking forward's the only way." Caius said.

"That's the spirit! You're alive and that's all that matters!" Matt said.

"Matt is right" Wolfman said. "You're doing really well Caius; I want you to keep it up. Whatever those creeps are planning, we're going to be there and face it together."

"Affirmative. Oh, look at me, speaking militaristic now... Maybe I'll start drinking tea next?" Caius said, making the rest of the team laugh.

"You'll do just fine, trust us!" the team said to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Oh yeah, there's something else..."

Caius stood from the couch and he went to his wardrobe at his bedroom.

"Cammy, this is yours. Just be careful where you toss this thing."

"My red coat!" Cammy said.

"Well, this one? I found it at the ruins of the Atlantic base during my survival; it was one of your weapons that you used against me, remember? And I suppose it's not the only one if you go around and tossing the poor things like that!"

"Maybe I should cut this nasty habit..." She said.

Lita watched Cammy and Caius closely and she said:

"Hahaha, you know what? You and Cammy are really getting together nicely!"

"..." Caius and Cammy were left speechless.

"Lita, mind your words please. They can't go more red as they are now...!" Matt said.

Everyone laughed and was feeling happy that night. Those happy times where pretty rare for Cammy. And for Caius, in one extend.

Little do they know however, that sinister forces are working in shadows. Every passing day it's another step for those forces to appear to the surface and throw the world into chaos again...

…

"Sir, she's in the line."

"Thank you, you may leave now."

_"Well, when I'll get to test the prototype?"_

"Hang on now, hasty aren't we? If I don't give the OK, we won't move a muscle."

_"I know, but we're becoming pretty useless by every passing day. The shipments and all are good for the income of the company, but..."_

"You'll get your time to play with the prototype. I just want to be sure that everything's ready for the B project, OK? So be a good girl and be patient. I haven't failed all of you up until now, haven't I?"

_"...No sir, you did not. Now what about the FSE?"_

"It's coming along nicely, don't worry. The young Korean fighter was more than agreeable to accept it. Now we need to know if she can take that much power."

_"Let's hope that we won't have any failures like with the C2 project back at the Atlantic."_

"The C2 has buried his own grave. His friends within Delta Red won't help him much. I'll deal with him personally."

_"Bummer, it would have been nice if I had an opportunity to meet the C2 project from up close."_

"Maybe you will, since he's affiliated with a military organization. But I wouldn't suggest it; he's formidable and if you throw the Shadaloo doll in the mix, well, you know... Even you won't have a chance. Not to mention his eye we gave him. Although inferior to the FSE, still, it holds a lot of potential."

_"I know how to take care of myself. You can leave the surviving issues at me while you tend to your comfy chair and office."_

"You really don't want to test my patience... Anyway, let it be known to you that in a few days, we're going to make our much-anticipated move. Is this OK with you?"

_"At last, you said it. I'll be waiting for your instructions."_

"Oh yes you'll do. Now, I must tend to my comfy chair and office, if you don't mind."

...

It appears that Cammy's fears are about to become a reality...


	13. Untying the Binds, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

After some time (3 months to be precise), the newest chapter is finally here. I really need to try not to dely it in the future, but stuff's getting in the way...

Enjoy.

...

Today was another typical day within Delta Red. Cammy, Caius and the rest of the team were at the briefing room alongside with Colonel Wolfman. It was a session held by the Colonel about on how to deal with missions, such as choosing the best course of action (or COA), or on how to deal with various hazards that one can find and other various things.

Since Shadaloo was out of the picture, those sessions were important to the team, because they kept their minds on the best possible condition. In addition to the typical training, the team was ready for everything.

"...And that's all there is to it, people. Are there any questions?" Wolfman said.

"No sir!" The team said back.

"Very well! Remember, here in Delta Red, readiness is of utmost importance. No one can predict what will happen, so it is vital to stay sharp."

"IF something will happen, Colonel. It's been a lot of time when... Well, you know, I don't want to repeat the same things over and over..." Cammy said.

"I know Captain, but this is the best we can do for now. Brain training is important as body training."

"Um... The Captain's got a point here, sir. We're sitting ducks for the most part." Caius said.

"Patience, everybody. As I said before, you never know..."

Just before Wolfman could finish his sentence, a soldier came rushing into the briefing room. Maybe something was going on...

"Sir! Everybody! I'm sorry for the interruption, but we have something on our radar! And it's really big!"

"Really? Well, let's head to the Communications Room, people!" Wolfman said to the team.

With haste, everyone made it to the Communications Room. The Delta Red radars were going like crazy; massive amounts of energy that was off the charts...

"Here it is, sir!" the soldier said.

"When did this showed up?" Wolfman said.

"Just a couple of minutes when you were all at the Briefing Room."

"I see... So it is fresh. And what we're looking exactly?"

"I don't know, sir, but we've located the location of the source: South America, the Amazon."

"Good job! But have you been able to study these energy patterns? What or who is causing them?"

Cammy was very mindful. She could only think about only one thing:

"Well, it's obvious that the one who is doing this wants all the eyes of world to look at this direction... And who is capable of producing such an enormous energy waves? Only Shadaloo." Cammy said, with a reassuring look on her face.

"But Captain, how can you be so sure?" the soldier said to her.

Caius got into the conversation:

"My experience with Shadaloo is still fresh, even after all his time. George, can you get down to the bottom of this? I mean, can you analyze those patterns more carefully? Maybe something will come out of this. I remember some of their stuff..."

"Of course, it's my expertise, but it'll take some time maybe. Just stay put everyone."

The computer genius began to analyze them. After some time, he showed the results to the team:

"Oh well, that's the closest I came up with. Take a look." George said.

"Sergeant Major, anything familiar now?" Wolfman said.

"Yeah, of course... It IS Shadaloo! And they're up for something big, that's for sure..." Caius said.

"Then it's official, we're back on business." Lita said.

"Well, can't wait to smash some Shadaloo heads!" Matt replied.

"Colonel, I'll contact Guile and Chun-Li. Surely they'll be seeing this right now." Cammy said.

"Do it. We'll need all the info on this."

"Interpol agent Chun-Li and USAF Major Guile? I've being hearing a lot about them back at the day." Caius said.

"You'll get to meet them now. They already know about you and your deeds." Cammy said.

"Can't keep anything secret about me, right?" Caius said with a smile. "That's OK, I'm looking forward on working with them, anyway."

"So it's settled. Captain, you and Caius are heading to the Amazon with a small dispatch team. Whatever lies there I cannot possibly predict, but I take it you are ready?" Wolfman said.

"Of course we are!" Cammy and Caius said.

"Great, then! Now, head to the dormitories and switch from your official uniforms to your military uniforms. When you are finished, report back to me. As for you Lita and Mat, you'll await further orders. And George, you'll back up the team with info, got it everyone?" Wolfman ordered.

"Yes sir!" the team responded.

Cammy and Caius went quickly to the dormitories and switched their uniforms. After that, they returned to the Colonel.

"Well, that was quick you two! Very good, are you ready to investigate this?"

"You know it, sir." Cammy and Caius replied.

"OK, the choppers are ready for lift-off. Head to the helipad right away."

The rest of the team wished luck to Cammy and Caius.

"Good luck, guys, we'll back you up eventually! Give it your best!"

"We'll be seeing you. Luck is needed, indeed." Cammy said. "Well Caius, let's head to the helipad."

"Let's go then, Captain" Caius said.

Looks like that Shadaloo is ready to sink the world into chaos again...


End file.
